


Dark Prince:Bethrothed

by injeolmisomimi



Series: Dark NCT Dream [3]
Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injeolmisomimi/pseuds/injeolmisomimi
Summary: Prince Chenle is being bethrothed to Wizard Jisung by their parents. Problem? Seems like someone wants to have the Prince all to themselves. It's up to our Wizard on what he's going to do to save his bethrothed





	1. Chapter 1

Part 3 of the Dark Dream series. It's ChenSung's time to shine everyone.

Characters:  
Chenle- Prince of Nighlock  
Parents: King Jeno and Queen Renjun

Jisung- wizard apprentice  
Parents: Wizard Donghyuck and human Minhyung

Jaemin- guard of Prince Chenle

YangYang- King Puppet of Black Lady

Maoshi Mai- Black Lady


	2. Birth of an Eccentric Soulmate

King Jeno and Queen Renjun was blessed by a lovely yet loud Prince. This Prince got his parent's eyesmiles and his Godfather's loud mouth.

Nevertheless, the Prince is well loved by the Kingdom.

A few months later, a half wizard half human was born from a ran away couple. A couple who ran away from the human's parents. The child inherited his father's silliness and his other father's temperament.

Prince Chenle was born and Wizard Jisung followed. This is not just a story of a silly friendship but an end of an era against the vengeful Black Lady whose a hundred times more evil than Prince Chenle's grandfather.

A year later, Prince Chenle and Wizard Jisung as toddlers were playing together in thr Prince's playroom while the parents of the wizard(except for hid human father) are with the King and Queen in the study.

As the only powerless one amongst the couples, Minhyung left the door to observe the kids. While the children were playing, Minhyung thought of something and will discuss it with the other 3 later


End file.
